


Forgiveness is Forever

by Fall_Out_At_the_Gravity_Tale_Roleplays (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fall_Out_At_the_Gravity_Tale_Roleplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluff story about Sans helping Frisk know it's okay to reset, and lets them know that he forgives them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I suck at titles and I couldn't think of any tags. This is based off a roleplay. Hopefully the person I did this with is fine with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I don't ship them, it's fine if you do though, but this isn't a story where they're dating. I think Frisk loves everyone in the underground as family.
> 
> And if there are any "she"s in this, it's because I typed quickly, and, since I think of Frisk as a girl, I assumed to write she. Also this is my first story so there's probably lots of mistakes. Now you can enjoy!

Dust covered their small hands and their sweater. They hated every time they killed someone, but someone, Chara, made them. Frisk wanted to fix it badly. But they knew that Chara would not let them. A little after killing Papyrus, Frisk heard Sans.

"Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doing?" Frisk trembled. "N-nothing...." Sans seemed to take notice that they were lying.

"Oh really? Well, then, why don't we go to Grillby's?"

"I guess....that's, um, alright....."

Sans knew something was off. "Hey, something bothering ya? Are you fine?"

"I'm fine..." Frisk said. They began to mumble. "I'm sorry...I don't want to...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...." Sans heard them. "Wha-what...? Kid, you're not making any sense anymore."

"I didn't say anything...I said nothing except that I'm fine." Frisk lied.

"Right....l-lets just go now, okay?"

Frisk nodded. They whole time the were walking was nothing but silence. Sans knew something was wrong. He hadn't seen that they had killed Papyrus yet, but he was aware that some monsters were killed.

"Sans? You look upset? Is something wrong?" Frisk asked. Sans sighed. "Sans, I asked if you're fine." Frisk felt bad.

"Yea...I'm okay, kiddo." Sans sighed again. "I'm sorry...really sorry....I d-don't want this. I-I-I didn't want this to h-happen...." Frisk apologized. Now, Sans knew they were going the genocide route.

"Ya know, you do have a choice."

"No I don't..." Frisk said. "Chara won't let me." They said to themself that time. Sans grew upset. 'That freak!' He thought.

"They don't know what's best for them. Actually, they don't know what's even good, too. So you either reset so everyone can come back. Or I will kill you so you can hurt anyone else." Sans told them.

"I already said that Chara won't let me! You can just kill me over and over again. I deserve it. When I get to reset, you can hate me and never talk to me." Frisk's eyes filled with tears. Sans looked at them. "You know I don't want to do that."

"But it's what I need. I deserve to be killed painfully..." Sans laughed sadly. "You aren't wrong, but you are a great kid. You're just a bit misjudged and definitely misguided. I hate having to harm you."

"I hate every time I kill someone. Can you just kill me now? I won't even fight." With that, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired it, killing them in one shot. Frisk reset themself, but not the world just yet, as they were scared. "I-I'm sorry...." They began to cry.

"It's alright..."

"How is this alright? How is killing everyone alright? How is anything I've done alright? Everyone is dead or hiding because of me."

"Because we do this every single time you reset. All you have to do is a true reset. Then everyone will be back." Frisk whimpered. "I can't...Please kill me again..."

Sans hesitated. "K-kid. N-no. I can't. That's wrong."

"So is killing literally everyone just for the sake of it."

"But you can just reset. You'll then fix it and you won't feel guilty anymore. You shouldn't be hurt a lot...you're too nice. You're a really good kid. I'll say it many time until you finally get it. Can you reset now?"

"I c-can't!" Frisk cried.

"Kid, please? For me? I'm going to miss Paps if you don't..." Sans told them, making them sadder. "F-fine...I don't care what Chara says anymore."

Sans looked at them. "Just ignore them....okay? And try to be a pacifist this time, alright?" Frisk nodded and truly reset the world.

This time, they went through everything before going to Snowdin quickly. When they left the ruins, Frisk went looking for Sans. "Heya, kid..." He teleported behind them. "Sans...? I'm s-sorry!"

"H-hey. Calm down. There's no need to be...you fixed it! It's back to normal. Nobody here is dead. And I sure hope nobody in there is either."

Frisk nodded. "Y-yep, everyone's fine. I-I'm sorry..." Sans sighed. "Don't be. Please."

"I don't want to kill anyone again."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"I know."

"I'm going to break the barrier this time. So we can all be on the surface. And I won't reset ever again after that." Frisk smiled.

Sans scoffed. "Yea...okay..." He began to walk away. Frisk slowly followed behind.

"Sans, I'm sorry for what did before. I didn't want to. I didn't mean to. But if you're still upset at me, you should be. I don't deserve for you to even talk to me. Y-you should ju-just hate me f-forever..." Frisk cried towards the end.

Sans hugged the crying child. "Frisk, honestly, you are one of the weirdest humans ever. I can't ever stay mad at you. If I were ever mad at you, I wouldn't have told you many things before. You're a great friend and kid, Frisk. I know you didn't want to do that. And I forgive you for it."

Frisk's breathing increased and they begin to ramble quickly. "But I still feel bad. And it's all my fault for everything. And-and you saying that makes me feel better and w-worse...because I don't de-deserve you being nice to m-me and I killed every-everyone before. And I don't want to again but I'm scared that I will. And-and I'm just S-s-sorry..."

Sans laughed sadly. "Kid, I'm sure you will do it again. But I won't ever blame you. I'll blame the freak. You are an amazing kid. In fact, the best. You're okay now. Nothing is wrong. Just be the kid you are. You are so amazing and kind. So you better stop feeling bad right now. Go talk to everyone and have them become your friend again."

Frisk nodded and did as they were told. Sans teleported back to his house, forgetting that he should've been there when they met Papyrus. "Well, another reset is done..." He began to nap. A bit after, he was awoken by the sound of the door slamming open and someone yelling.

 

_Sans! I've captured a human!_


End file.
